crashspyrofandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot (Character)
.]] "Uh oh!" __Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot (Game) "Pancakes!" __Crash Bandicoot, Crash Of The Titans' Crash Bandicoot is the primary protagonist of the ''Crash Bandicoot series and was originally named Willy Wombat. He is a genetically-advanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives the life on N. Sanity island. Throughout the series, Cortex is to be his usual arch-enemy, and defeats him to put his life back in order. Crash is often accompanied bt his alley Aku Aku. History Naughty Dog era Crash Bandicoot "Woah!" Crash is first seen in Dr.Neo Cortex's and Dr.Nitrus Brio's lab. He was created by them with the Evolvo-Ray, but of course, Cortex considered him a failure due to his kind nature, resulting in Cortex chasing Crash out of the castle. Crash's main objective is to clean up any pollution Dr.Cortex has left and to save Tawna, a female bandicoot and Crash's crush. He must defeat six bosses on the way: the obese trib chief Papu Papu, the insane Ripper Roo, the hulking Koala Kong, the Tommy-gun firing Pinstripe Potoroo, the stuttering Dr.N.Brio and finally the evil, demented Dr.Neo Cortex himself. After Cortex's defeat, Crash and Tawna are seen together on the blimp, then the credits roll. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back A year later, Crash is sent off to get a new laptop battery for his sister Coco, but is soon abducted by Dr.Cortex, who claims to have changed his ways. Crash is then ordered to gather the Crystals for Cortex while fighting off opposition from Dr.N.Brio, who wants Crash to gather the gems instead. When Cortex's true intentions are revealed, Crash sends Cortex flying off into space and aids Dr.N.Brio in destroying Cortex's Cortex Vortex by gathering all 42 Gems. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped When the remains of Cortex's space station crash into Earth and set a demonic Uka Uka free, Crash is recruited by Aku Aku to use Dr.Nefarious Tropy's Time-Twisting Machine to gather the powerful Crystals in their original places before Cortex does so. Crash eventually gathers all 25 Crystals, defeating N.Tropy as well as Cortex, Dingodile, Tiny, and Dr.N.Gin; causing the Time-Twisting Machine to implode on itself. Traveller's Tales era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Pura are having fun on the N. Sanity beach. Aku Aku is taking in some sun, Pura is building a sand castle, and Coco is riding a jet ski, with Crash attached to the back surfing. Suddenly, the Earth is stunned by great disasters, such as a volcano eruption, tornadoes and tsunamies. Crash and company are caught in one of these, and Aku Aku deduces that his evil brother, Uka Uka, is behind these attacks. He goes to the Space Temple where the brothers have a discussion. There, Uka Uka shows Aku Aku that he has awoken the Elementals, powerful masks who control all the nature elements. Aku Aku is attaked by the Elementals and is forced to escape. Back at Crash's house, Aku Aku tells him and Coco about this terrible menace. He then asks the female bandicoot about her VR System, a machine that allows the user to travel to different parts of the world. Aku Aku's plan is to use the device in order to seek the Power Crystals. If five crystals are reunited, an elemental mask could be put in a state of hibernation. Coco finishes the machine and, along with Crash, she uses it to gather the crystals. Soon they realize that Cortex is also involved in this plan, and that he will use his perfect weapon -- the super bandicoot called Crunch -- to kill Crash and company. After gathering five crystals, Crash faces Crunch, who is using the power of the elemental mask of earth Rok-Ko. Crash defeats him, and after gathering five more crystals he beats Crunch armed with the mask of water, Wa-Wa. Later, Crash defeats Crunch armed with the mask of fire, Py-Ro. After that, Crunch arms himself with the mask of wind, Lo-Lo, and is defeated again. Finally, Crash gathers the final five crystals, but these are used to open a way to Cortex's base, where Crash defeats Crunch ultimately, after being attaked with the power of all the elemental masks. Suddenly, the base explodes, given the wrong activation of a switch. Crash, Coco, Crunch (now of good mind) and Aku Aku escape to the N. Sanity island, where Crunch becomes a new partner of the bandicoot family. In the credits Crash is seen dancing with an affro lab assistant. Crash Twinsanity Three years after the events of The Wrath Of Cortex Crash Bandicoot and friends continue their peaceful life on N. Sanity island. While Dr.Cortex (Along with Uka Uka) remain frozen in an icey casam due to the failure of his recent plot. Once Dr.Cortex hits the shore the ice eventually defrosts, and plots his final revenge against Crash Bandicoot once and for all. On the island Coco Bandicoot was playfully chasing a butterfly unaware that Cortex was watching her. Cortex then swaps his gun to "Paralyze" and fires it at Coco and seals her clothes. Elsewhere on the island Crash was digging burrows in the sand until he was called by Cortex (terribly disguised as Coco) to come check something out in the bay. Crash follows unaware of the trick Cortex has planned, into a battle-like ring. Where Cortex stands on it's edge and removes the disguise, he then compares hmself to the fleas in Crash's fur and claims to have puy together a birthday party (which is just a gathering of past villains). He then begins to attack Crash and after their short fued, he reveals a 40-foot mechanical version of Crash known as MechaBandicoot. Crash easily defeats it which causes Cortex so much frustration that he throws himself into Crash and the two engage in a RollerBrawl. Afterward the duo come across two familiar looking birds who call themselves the Evil Twins. Cortex mocks their power which angers them and results in Cortex's brain being snatched out and thrown to him. They then tell Cortex to run away in horror which he does cowardly. After a fue run-ins with Papu Papu and the island Totem God they travel to Dr.Cortex's Iceberg Lab where they find themselves locked out due to the extremely cold climates of the island, Crash then follows Cortex for another entrance inside. On their way there they run into Uka Uka who is frozen in a wall of ice, Crash breakes the ice by throwing Cortex into it causing him to break free and spring to life again. Uka Uka immediatly notices Crash & Cortex working together which makes him grateful and furious, giving them two options sarcastcally "Kiss or Kill" Crash willingly puckers up for the kiss but Uka Uka uses his powers to create a new body of ice and fights Crash & Cortex. After the fight he is stopped by Aku Aku and is warned about the Evil Twins, conviced to help them with thier problem he re-unites with Aku Aku and the two fly off. Crash continues his journey only to be greeted by the Evil Twins again and the two prepare for a feirce ambush to greet his return. Crash & Cortex easily defeat their ambush leaving the duo angry cursing Crash Bandicoot and swearing their vengeance. Aku Aku & Uka Uka questions Cortex about the Evil Twins but Cortex claims no affilation. Aku Aku then makes a suggestion that if they deliver him to the Evil Twins they will spare the lives of others. Cortex, seeing no other way out, turns to Crash for help, which Crash happily obliges. Crash then follows Cortex to the Psychetron. Cortex attempts to use the machine, but it dosn't have enough power to make the leap. Cortex then suggests that they travel to N.Gins battleship before it leaves shore but cannot find a way, Crash watches Cortex hang over the balcony and kicks him in the rear making Cortex fall heplessly on the ground for Crash to create a HumiliSkate towards the ship. Once there Crash battles N.Gin on his floating Crows Nest which results into him falling in front of Rusty Walrus, Crash manages to escape but ends up being airborne by an explosion of TNT's dedonated by N.Gin's fall from his "Crows Nest". Crash ends up landing on a stranded iceberg with N.Tropy and N.Brio who questions Crash about the treasure. (Due to Crash being mute) he does not respond making a mutated N.Brio launch him off the iceberg and into the Iceberg Lair. Once there Cortex uses the remaining crystals to power up the machine, but Coco (who thought Cortex had kidnapped Crash) attacked Cortex and made one of the crystals fly into the range of the Psychetron and delayed the travel. Until Cortex suggested that they go to the Academy Of Evil. Category:Characters